rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Angler (Ship)
Description This odd-looking ship is quite new to arcane space, mostly because the races that primarily use the ship have only recently been introduced to the concept of spelljamming. The Arcane sold this design to various undersea races in hopes of increasing their clientele. The races the design was introduced to included locathah, sahuagin, merrow, and some lizard men. Mermen and tritons were not interested in the Arcane's offer, and the sea elves already had close ties with the elven fleet. Unfortunately, the kuo-toa have somehow got their webbed hands on a few of these ships also. Like lizard man ships, the Angler is built with an amphibious lifestyle in mind. The lower two decks are almost always flooded, with magical water-producing items (supplied by the Arcane) keeping the water fresh. The entire ship can be flooded if needed, and often will be for the comfort of the crew. In extreme emergencies, the lower airlock can be opened to dump the water, which creates a one-shot water jettison. To avoid losing the crew and cargo in such a maneuver, everyone aboard has a handhold to grasp and anything inanimate is usually nailed down. Due to it's unusual configuration, the Angler cannot land in the usual fashion. Both the upper and lower hatches can be sealed so the ship is airtight or watertight. Its design necessitates the ship to submerge completely to dock in a stable fashion. Special underwater wetdocks have been built for this purpose in places where the needs of this ship are known. One is currently under construction in Lake Bral on the Rock of Bral. Crew The crews on board these ships are as varied as the races that make use of them. Of course, there is no mixing of races when these ships take to space. Obviously, sahuagin could not get along with locathah on the same ship, except to enslave the latter race. Also, air-breathing races will be found aboard only in the most extreme of circumstances, for obvious reasons. Ship Uses Colony Ship: Most of the races mentioned above have followed the lead of the lizard men in their approach to space travel, that is, to colonize wherever possible. In a typical colony fleet anglers will be used as both transports and broodships, with wasp ships as escorts. The undersea races have not taken to placing their ships close to suns (as the lizard men do) as the excessive heat simply boils the water in the ship. Raider: As before on the worlds below, the sahuagin have taken to raiding their neighbors whenever possible, and have adapted most of their ships to serve in this capacity also. As can be expected, this has not endeared the race to their fellow space travelers. Other Configurations Grouper Class: This is simply a scaled-up version of the standard angler ship, with appropriately lower MC and heavier armaments. At a distance, it is difficult to discern whether or not this is a standard angler or not, as their silhouettes are virtually identical.